youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Ivo
| race = Human | gender = Male | hair colour = | eye colour = | relatives = | affiliation = | enemies = | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 105 | voice = Peter MacNicolWeisman, Greg (2011-02-07). "YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #5 ("Schooled") Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-13. }} Professor Anthony Ivo is a mad scientist and the creator of the android Amazo. Characteristics Ivo is shorter than the average man, giving off a nonthreatening appearance despite the actually threat he poses—something that Superboy was actually surprised of. He has a rather formal appearance, inclusive of a white dress shirt beneath a green, sleeveless sweater and a red bow tie. His dress shirt is tucked in his pants, and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbow. His sleeveless, green sweater has a pocket, holding two pens. He wears black pants that reach to his ankles, revealing his white socks. He seems to be in his forties or fifties, as he has visible wrinkles on his forehead, beneath his eyes, and marionette lines. He has high cheekbones. His hair is auburn, with a streak of grey hair on the sides, another indicator of his age. History Earl life Ivo and T. O. Morrow were once business rivals. Ivo was once thought to be long dead after clashing with the Justice League. Present The belief that he was dead was later proven false when he unleashed his android Amazo, to battle them and copy their powers. After the League succeeded in dismantling the android, he sent his group of MONQIs to retrieve its parts, which were being escorted to two different STAR Labs facilities by the Team. The MONQIs stole the parts and delivered them to Ivo on a train to Gotham City, where Ivo quickly reassembled Amazo. Superboy tracked the MONQIs and intercepted the train car. Here Ivo mocked him for being a carbon copy of Superman, inciting the impulsive youth to attack him. Superboy destroyed the MONQIs,annoying Ivo, but was beaten down by Amazo, who soon moved the fight to Gotham City Academy. Ivo himself later appeared in the gym of Gotham City Academy, sitting in the bleachers and watching as Amazo fought Superboy and the other teen heroes. It wasn't until Superboy got a hold of himself that he attacked Ivo and scared him off, leaving Amazo to be destroyed in the end by a well timed punch to the head when it went intangible. In the end, Ivo got away, but this only made the Team sure that he would make a comeback in the near future. Black Canary promised that catching Ivo would be a priority for the Justice League, since he invented Amazo, he is arguably more dangerous than the android. Somehow, between August 3 and September 16, Ivo was arrested and imprisoned in Belle Reve Penitentiary. He worked in the prison, for example by delivering new uniforms to inmates. Ivo was interogated by the Team due to Kid Flash's idea that Ivo would know how to find T. O. Morrow. Despite Ivo being immune to Miss Martian's telepathy, he was forced by one of Zatanna's spells to reveal Morrow's location. After the Team left, Warden Strange allowed Ivo to alert Morrow via telephone. However, unbenownst to both Strange and Ivo, Red Volcano was the one to answer the phone, having killed the Morrow android. Powers and abilities —Ivo's greatest invention.]] Genius-level Intellect: Ivo is a genius in the field of cybernetics and robotics. His genius is a high threat to the Justice League. as they expressed displeasure upon knowing he was still living, and made it a top priority to catch him. Appearances (no lines)}} References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Scientists